fanonworksfandomcom-20200213-history
SpongeTwins
Premis Bob and Patty from Ukelele Bottom have came to live with with SpongeBob and Patrick. What happens when 2 of the same kind are together?...and anyone can write episodes,just tell me who wrote an episode and what episode you wrote. Credit to Rey2239 for logo Episodes Season 1 1:the visit: Bob and Patty visit Bikini Bottom 2:phun: All 4 go jellyfishing.Will it turn out good? 3:hospital,here we come: squidward faints and everyone goes to the hospital.problem is,the only person who can drive has fainted! 4:ANGREH nick: Bob and Patty are mad because they are not a real show on nickelodeon. 5:Dance Pants Revolution: SpongeBob and Bob just cant stop dancing! 6:SpongeTriplets: SpongeBob's real twin brother, Jake comes to visit, and he gets all the attention instead of Bob! Bob is very angry and tries to get Jake out of town. 7:memed: memes are all over town! including NO,THIS IS PATRICK! and moar!(get the hint?) 8:cloned!: SpongeBob and bob get cloned by sandys crazy invention.now theyre everywhere causing mayhem! 9:pop "stars": patrick and patty become pop stars.then they become a hit!can SpongeBob and Bob get there friends back before they go out of town? 10:SpongeTriplets 2:Jake's back,now with ANOTHER starfish named Tap.Will they be keeped,or is just too full? 11:That movie:All 6(jake and tap are kept in the group)make a movie called"The cloning machine".But it sucked.Can they make another one,but good? 12:JAILED!!!:Jake and Tap go to jail for robbing a bank(they were low on cash...they didnt think it through). 13:the old days...:All 4 make a time capsule until they dug up an NES(Nintendo Entertainment System...its an old video game console)with a game in it,and now have ENDLESS fun! 14:MoneyFest:All 4 have won the lottery!Now Mr. Krabs is trying to steal it all for himself!Will he steal it,or will he epic fail? 15:Stanley Trouble:Stanley comes over and sends Bob and Patty out cold!Will they revive? 16:The new house:All 4 Build Bob and Patty a new house! 17:Newfound Relatives:Bob and Patty explain they are relatives of SpongeBob and Patrick! 18:Recognition:Patrick and Patty remember when Patrick lied to Patty about the chocolate.Now Patty want's to get him back! 19:The Visit...To JAIL!:All 4 visit Jake and Tap in jail. 20:The Net Stealer(TV Movie,Season Finale):Someone stole the brand-new ultra mega net!Can the 4 get it back? Season 2 21:Laughback:All 4 remember the past 20 adventures. 22:More to Come:Everyone in Ukelele Bottom has heard about Bikini Bottom and is moving into the Bikini bottom resident's homes!Can the main 4 get them out,or will the episodeend to FORCE them out? 23:Alone...:Bob and Patty try to go to LA but end up getting NOWHERE!Can they get back to Bikini Bottom 24-25 The Trip to LA(TV Movie):The gang goes to LA!But when they can't handle being famouse anymore,ITS TOO LATE!Can they leave before "bad things" happen? 26:Radiated:The 4 get radiated then gain SUPER POWERS! 27:Seizure:Bob gets a seizure.Can they fix him in before the jellyfishing convention? 28:THE Final Destination(One hour special):This episode basicically rips off the movie Final Destination ecxept they survive 29:That music video:The gang make a music video to there song:Lets Go!But the whole thing gets ruined!can they fix it before everyone forgets about it? 30:this episode was rushed:all 4 rush thier day.will it turn out decent? 31:CopyCat:Bob starts copying SpongeBob and Patty starts copying Patrick.both SpongeBob and Patrick want them to STOP!can they?or can they not? 32:iSpongeTwins:The gang make a webshow!Bob and Patty are kicked out.See iSpongeBob for more adventures with the webshow 33:CopyCat 2:SpongeBob and Patrick start this idea of a twin mirror prank.Bob and Patty are into it so they try it! 34:The return of the spongey patty:Mr Krabs Brings back the Spongey Patty.Now everyone's starting to get infected!Can the 4 stop him? 35:The Quartet:All 4 start a band of 4.But no one has heard of them.Can they spread the word? 36:lolol:random things happen. 37:Halo Reach Spectacular!(TV Movie):the 4 want halo reach but Mr. Krabs hardly pays them,and refuses to pay them more!So they open a video game shop named "TGames".Will they get enough money to get halo reach? 38:TGames:Second day of buisness:Since TGames was a hit:they decide to keep it up,until they sell it to another person. 39:lolol 2:more randomthings happen. 40:In the past:SpongeBob and Patrick miss the times when Bob and Patty weren't around Season 3(Spin-off themed starting at episode 45) 41: Twins, Twins and More Twins: Everyone who has a twin brother/ sister that lives in the sea comes to Bikini Bottom, including more sponges and starfish! Can Bob, Patty, SpongeBob, Patrick, Jake and Tap get somewhere that isn't so crowded? Written by JellyfishJam38 42:Swap:The twins swap lives!Can they return their bodies to normal? 43:Competition:Bob is in love with Sandy but SpongeBob tries to get her.Who will get the girl? 44:Flight-no:Patty tries to fly.Uh-oh. 45:SpongeTwin:Life In Jail:Bob bets thrown in Jail wihth SpongeBob.How will it turn out? 46:A Series of Patty Events:Self-Explanitory 47:Bob Babies:This shows Bob and Patty's life as babies 48:Bob Kart:The mighty race isn't the only kart competion! 49:Squiddy's Tales:These are tales Squiddy told. 50:SpngeTwined Together(50th Episode Special):Bob and Patty move with the Sponged Together gang. 51:Bob's greatest adventures:Self-Explanitory 52:Sandra's Diary:Entrys from Sandra's diary 53:Lego Bob:The show gets turned into LEGOs! 54:iSpongeTwins 2:Bob and Patty are joined in iSpongeBob 55:Bob vs. Viruses:Bob gets trapped in a virus-infested computer! 56:The SpongeTwin's Life:Bob lives in sopnge sea! 57:The New Spongeventures of Bob SpongeyPants:Self-explanitory 58:The Patty Shar Show:Patty gets his oen show! 59:Bob Acres:Its acre season again!now Bob is joining in on the action! 60:Bob at the greatest house in the world!(TV Movie,Musical):Self-Explanitory Season 4 61:What about starfishes?:Patrick and Patty find out about the shows name...and get mad about it.Can Bob and SpongeBob make them forget about it? 62:The fan season:All 4 find about season 3:the fans season.Then they vandalize the season.Can SpongeandBob(There username)get suspended and turn the page back to normal? 63:Game Over,Master Chief:After playing Halo Reach nonstop for a week,the 4 get trapped in it!Can they finish campaign mode and get out? 64:Fishhead studios:Bob and Patty find out about SpongeBob and Patricks new job at Fishhead Studios.Once they sign up,they make a movie called"A Sponge's Life".Can they continue there movie life? 65:Fishhead studios,Part 2:Once Bob and Patty get part of the Great,Big,Movie,Extravaganza!But squidward tells a rumor that everyone's thinking they're"annoying"and want them to leave.Will they learn the truth? 66:Schooled!:Bob attends boating school.How will it turn out? 67:RiddleTwin:Bob gets trapped for an unknown reason!Can he get out? 68:Twin Time:The twins travel through time with a button.When the button breaks 69:The Wizard of Bikini Bottom(One Hour Special):A tribute to The Wizard of Oz,with SpongeTwins characters 70:SpongeTwins-The Movie(A Movie-Duh!):Plankton and Planky(Plankton's twin)are taking over the entire ocean!Can the 4 save him? 71:Imagination land:Bob and SpongeBob get stuck in Imagination land!With no way to get out?Or is there...?Will the 2 find the way? 72:Mama-Mia,Mario!:Mario comes to visit!Will it turn out? 73:Girl Power!:The 4 witness the girl versions of them-Girly(From real SpongeBob episode"The Slumber Party) and Patricia(From real episode "Thats No Lady").Can they get them out? 74:Laughback-Help wanted:The episode "Help wanted" but with characters from Ukelele Bottom(Bob's hometown) 75a:Back from Jail(15-Minute episode):Jake and Tap get out of jail!....Theres nothing else to say... 76b:SpongeTriplets 3(15-Minute episode):The 4 Lock up Jake and Tap!...Theres nothing else to say... 77:Unbelievable!:The twins find out about the paired episode! 78:lolol 3:EVEN more random things happen 79:Newgrounds:The sponge twins vandalize newgrounds.Can the account(SpongeandBob)get suspended for good? 80:Halo Hacker(TV Movie):SpongeBob and Bob hack Halo reach.But Bungie Cant suspend him!Or can he...?Will he? Season 5 81:Consience:Bob finds his consience,but its annoying him like C***!Can he get rid of it? 82:The Mighty Race!(One Hour Special):The 4 set an allout race winner gets 100,000,000,000,000 dollars!Who will win? 83:Fallout Sponge:The entire ocean gets hit with a nuclear bomb,SpongeBob and Patrick dies,and Jake and Tap's cells are broken!Can the 4 survive?(Non-Canon) 84:Riddle Phil:Phil Eggtree(from jonbro's "RIddle School")visits bikini bottom and wants to get out.Will he? 85:The Sitcom:The Show gets turned into a sitcom!Can they turn it back to a cartoon? 86:Dance Pants Revolution 2:SpongeBob and Bob get into a fight to see who's to see who's the best dancer.So they play Dance Dance Revolution.Who will win? 87:A Starfish-Related Episode:Patrick and Patty make an episode because most of them are about the sponges 88:Atlantis Again(TV Movie):They visit Atlantis.Will it turn out? 89:Squiddy:Squidwards twin,Squiddy comes to town. 90:Happy B-Day,Twins!:It's Bob and SpongeBob's birthday!Will it turn out DECENT,at least? 91:Jake and Tap return:When the 4 release Jake and Tap.But then they go in a all-out rampage!WIll the 4 stop them,and/or figure out why there on a rampage? 92:lolol 4:even MORE random things happen! 93:Big Blob:The 4 turn into blobs!Will they return to normal? 94:That Cheesy Episode:This episode is a cheesy version of "The Visit(SpongeTwins episode #1)" 95:That Immature Episode:This episode is a immature version of "The Visit(SpongeTwins episode #1)" 96:I Won!:Patty has won a trophy and Patrick gets jelous and wants to destrot it.Will he? 97:this episode was rushed also:the 4 rush there day again 98:The CD-i:The 4 find a CD-i in a bad mood.uh-oh 99:Phun-remastered:A diffrent version of SpongeTwins episode #2:phun. 100:The 100th Episode Spectacular!:The 4 make the best episode ever! Season 6(Laughback Season) Laughback is SpongeBob episodes reenacted by ukelele bottom residents.No episodes have descriptions because there basically the same as real SpongeBob episodes 101:House Fancy 102:Crabby Road 103:Penny Foolish 104:Nautical Novice 105:Spongeycus 106:Suction Cup Symphony 107:Not Normal 108:Gone 109:The Splinter 110:Slide Whilstle Stooges 111:A Life In A Day 112:Sun Bleached 113:Giant Squiddy 114:No Nose Knows 115:Pattee caper 116:Planky's Relgular 117:Boating Buddies 118:Crabby Kronicle 119:Slunber Party 120:Grooming Joe(Season Finale) Season 7 Season 7 was thought to be the final season, but it wasn't. 121:Not-so SpongeTwins-Bob grows a mustache and Patty gains a beard.But SpongeBob and Patrick try to shave it off.Can they? 123:The Pet Named Joe:Bob brings his pet snail,Joe,Then,Joe and Gary fight!can Bob and SpongeBob seperate them? 124:Bob the musical(TV Movie):Self-explanitory 125:Super Stepmania Stingers:The 4 go to the StepMania championship contest as the Stepmania Stingers.Then they face there competition,The Super Duper Dancers.Will they win? 126:lolol 4:MOAR random things happen!Now even MORE randomness than before! 127:Pac-Sponge:The gang gets sucked into a pac man machine! 128:lolol-Teh Lost Lol:The lost randomness lies here. 129:LOST:Same as the show lost but with SpongeTwins characters. 130:Those Laws of Physics:The episodes breaks the laws of physics. 131a:SpongeTriplets 4-SpongeQuints:Jake ad Tap break out of there cells and return with 2 more Sponges and Starfishes. Sponges:Spongey and Bill Starfishes:Pat and Pete. 131b(132):GET RID OF 'EM!:The original 4 try to get rid of Spongey,Bill,Pat,and Pete.Can they get rid of them? 133:Triple-Digits:The gang gets tired of the episode numbers being in the hundreds.So they make season 7 as the final season! 134:The Quick-Snack Patty:The guys make a small patty thats a BIG hit!But Mr. Krabs dosnt think so.Will he chang his mind? 135:Boo!Rah!:Bob hides in the library this whole because hes scared.Can th rest show him wrong? 136:Jingle Bells...and MORE?!:When Christmas is around,the Sponges get ready.But the Starfishes Redesign the WHOLE thing!Can the Sponges chang it back? 137:Summer Lovin':Bob's in love with Sandy again,Now SpongeBob tries to get rid of him for good!Will he succeed? 138:New Years To Come:The 4 Celebrate the new years to come instead of new years itself. 139:See you in SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures!:Once this show is done,youll be seeing the duo in SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures(Debut:SpongeBob's Greatest Twins) 140:The Super-Duper Ultra-Cool Quick-To-Eat Omega-Awesome Halo-Filled Mega-Special Crossover-Filled Charceter-Returning Series FINALE!!!!!!!!!!!!: (Normal Movie)The 4 make a BIG series finale special!Including everything and everyone thats ever visited the SpongeTwins.Even including Ukelele Bottom residents.Including everyone that ever had something to do with FANON IN GENERAL!All for a BIIIIIIIIIIG Good-Bye!To you folks out there. This episode was a fake episode, alongside the rumor that Season 7 was the last. Season 8 Season 7 was thought to be the final season, but more episodes were ordered. 141:A New Beginning:The guys come back for more seasons! 142:2011,here we come!:Sequel to "New Years To Come"(episode 138) 143:TGames:Third Day Of Business:The 4 try to get TGames back,but they end up getting sued! 144:Dance Party!:The guys have a dance party! 145:Beeeeeeee...:Patty Takes Medical School(uh-oh).How will it turn out? 146:No New News:The Starfishes try to make the news more "fun" because they think its boring.But they just end up ruining it! 147:Morphed?:SpongeBob plays with Sandy's mollecular-seperater ray(from "Squidbob Tentaclepants")and morph SpongeBob and Bob together.Since that incident Sandy locked it up,But they want to be seperate again!Can they reverse it? 148:Dairy Of A Spongey Kid:Bob writes a diary but trusts the Starfishes to keep it unready.Its self-explanitory from here. 149:Basketball Buddies:The 4 play basketball,but there too short! 150:Halfway Through:The guys are on their 150th episode 151:Healthy Living:Patty realizes how fat he is(especially since he's named after a burger),so he tries to eat better,which makes Patrick join in!after a while,they start to become thin,but the sponges dont like it,so they try to get them back! 152:OMG!:Bob gets addicted to the internet!Will the other 3 force him to get off! 153:2x The So Called "Fun":Squidwards twin,Squiddy,visits again.But then he see's Bob and Patty!But then he wants to leave!But the 4 wont let Squiddy leave! 154:Secrets Revealed!:Spongbob and Patrick finally realize why everyone from Ukelele Bottom's coming to Bikini Bottom,Planktons twin,Planky,has finally stole the recepie and has taken over! 155:Stupid Karma:Ever finding out the fact(they were evesdroppoing),Bob told everyone in Ukelele Bottom to come in Bikini Bottom.Thats what everyone does,but is twice the residents(they're the same as the first half,anyway)all thats cracked up to be? 156:Journey To The Other Side Of The Ocean(1 Hour Special):The 4 challenge each other to race around the world! 157:Dance Pants Revolution 3!:A master at DDR challenges the sponges!But when he's beat,he acts like a total loser and quits DDR(kinda like that icarly episode)!Can the guys cheer him up? 158:Sponge It Up:(Parody of Shake It Up) 159:Fan Wiki:The guys notice their on a fan wiki instead of a real show,so they try to bust out! 160:The big 1-6...Plus a 0:The guys do random stuff to entertain you. Season 9! 161:The Lawww!:Patty gets into the court because he ate money in a bank,thinking it was cabbage.Patrick decides to be his laywer,but dosnt know anything about it. 162:De S-Bob gets a DSi,and then SpongeBob and Bob fight over it. Later the Starfishes go in! 163:Neighbor-For-Hire:Squiddy moves to Bikini Bottom permanently!While Bob and Patty are in a Ukelele Bottom reunion(which Squiddy hates so dosnt attend),SpongeBob and Patrick face 2 Squidwards! 164:Climb of Death:Patty challenges SpongeBob and Bob to climb up "Death Moutain"! 165:The End:Bob hits his head and then see's peoples death by touching them. 166:Boating Phail:Bob passes his boating test...but SpongeBob dosn't. 167:A Literal Star:Patrick and Patty go to space and get stuck up there because of gas problems.Meanwhile,Patty at a taco earlier and now HE'S having gas problems! 168:Kinects Gone Wrong:When the 4 get a Kinect Bob goes first.But then he hits his head 169:SpyTwins(1 hour special):The 4 are sent on a mission by spies(because of a mail-order scam for a hi-tech jellyfish net)for defeating plankton(But he just got a GAINT erm,indestructable, robot. 170:this was a loooong rush:the guys has a lot of things goin on and they rush a fourth night(2 weeks). 171:False Blamery(1 Hour Special):SpongeBob spills grease all over Mr. Krabs's money then Bob replaces SpongeBob the next day and Mr. Krabs thinks it's Bob!So he gets the blame and get's SpongeBob fired.The NEXT day after that,SpongeBob and Bob come to the Krusty Krab(at the same time)and SpongeBob explains that he has a twin who did it.Bob gets mad because he thought he'd get in trouble.But Mr. Krabs lays them off the hook(he forgot it was his money and that it was a couple Krabby Pattys.)and hired SpongeBob...and Bob,too. Note:On all the DVD's including this episode,in the special features,theres an epilouge where Mr. Krabs remembers that it was his money(he still thinks it was Bob)and fires Bob,but not SpongeBob. 172:Coffeh Brayk(I know it's misspelled):Bob and Patty show behind the scenes(SpongeBob and Patrick join,too. 173:Burned Home:Patty's House is burned down,Patrick won't share his,so he has no choice but to stay in either of the Sponges 174:The Persuade-A Game:SpongeBob and Bob try to tell Patty to stay in the other Sponge's house,and ends up in Bob's 175:COFFEE!!!:Bob goes to Starfishbucks,a coffe place,then gets a coffee high from it.The other 3 start to notice,and try to get him to calm down.But they don't know how. 176:COFFEE!!! Part 2:Patrick secretly thinks up a way to get Bob off his seemingly never-ending Coffee high.Patrick dosn't tell anyone,but he goes to Starfishbucks and gets him 10 DECAF(Non-caffinated,won't give people Caffeine(What coffee's full of) Highs)and tricks Bob into drinking them.With Bob not knowing what decaf is,Patrick tells him to get decaf.SO after a while Bob starts calming down,and wondering what the heck is wrong.THE END! Note:On all DVD's with this episode on it,here an epilouge in the special features where Bob asks the employeee at Starfishbucks what decaf means,and the employee tels him it's Non-caffeinated,then Bob gets MAD.Then Bob and Patrick meet up,Bob punches Patrick,then Patrick asks "What did I do?" 177:Three De S:bob gets a 3DS,and can't stop playing it.Now he's in the hospital for seziures.HM,I WONDER WHAT MIGHT HAVE CAUSED IT! 178:Cameraaaaa!!:SpongeBob gets a Camera and films there own comedy film.Then they send it to Fishhead studios,and failed. 179:Wumbology Never Fails:Sandy makes a Wumbo ray,and gives it to Patrick since he actually knows what WUMBO is.Now he's Wumbo-izing EVERYONE!(Wumbo:The opposite of mini,big) 180:18 again:The 4 review they're teenhood,when they graduate Season 10 181: The Adventures of Patty and Bob! part 1 : Bob and Patty meet and travel to Bikini bottom, but they have a Big adventure awaiting them.... 182: The Adventures of Patty and Bob! part 2: Bob and Patty finaly make it to bikini bottom, but people start mistaking them for Patrick and SpongeBob! Mayhem starts when Mr. Krabs goes on vacation and entrusts Bob with the secret formula... Will he let it fall to the wrong hands? 183: The Spongtastic Adventure!(TV Movie): Bob and SpongeBob go to a jelly fish trip, but gets lost in the wilderness.... with the only hope of Patty and Patrick! With SpongeBob gone, Plankton steals the formula! Everyone enjoys the Plankton-made krabby patties... but when Plankton goes missing, the Town goes into mayhem! The Krusty Krabs is detonated, the residents are missing, and Bob, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Patty are gone... Who will save the town... When hope is lost... A mysterious sponge comes to the rescue! Did some one plan the city mayhem? Will the Heroic Sponge save the town? 184: Ukelele Bottom....Where is it?: While Patty and Bob stay in Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob and Patrick go to Ukelele bottom, but somethings down there in Ukelele is not normal. Are they in Ukelele Bottom at all? 185: The Dumberinator-ray: Plankton tries his new invention that makes people dumb and he tries it on Bob. But, the Invention didn't work! Furious, Plankton tries it on Sandy. She becomes "As dumb as a snail!". Bob suffers from side-effects from the ray, and became a geeky-science-lovin' know-it-all! With sandy dumb and enabled to help Bob, Can SpongeBob, Patrick or Patty cure Bob? Also, what is Plankton plotting to use the Dumberinator-ray for? 186: Gotta fish them all!: A group of pesky Magikarp show up. Who will get to catch them? 187: Obsur-alloween: Bob And Patty need to find the right costume for trick-or-treating. 188: Dance Pants Revolution Part 4: The 4 try and become the best DDR dancers in the world! But then a team as awesum as them try's to outdance them :o. 189:Extra-Extra-Terrestrial: The gang try to see if there are an aliens, after hours of searcing the middle of nowhere, SpongeBob and Bob tend to get abducted. It turns out the aliens ship is dirty and they need to clean. The sponges try to get proof but they detsroy their cameras! Will tey ever get proof that aliens exist? More importantly will they get back? Probably! 190:Lostbob: Patty and Patrick go on an airplane to the island of Obveusdeth to see the Volcano of Deth. But then their airplane crashes and its every star for itself! 191:Twidark: After SpongeBob reviews his horribru life, he meets Bob, a vapire. Then Patty, a werewolf wants to be friends with SpongeBob as well. So basically they fight and stuff then realize this is all worthless. 192:Caught in the Interweb: Patty discovers the internet after SpongeBob and Bob find out he never knew about it. Now Patty is a rude, lazier mess of a person, and SpongeBob and Bob have to put him back together! 193:Dead Bob: An expected flight arrives with the 4 getting on, but Bob seems to playful and accidentally falls out of the window! Assumed dead, but not really, how will the rest cope? 194: Imagination: SpongeBob encourages imagination, but Patty starts developing imaginary friends, and really treats them as if they are real. But no one can work up the courage to tell him. 195: Women. : Then 4 spot the new girl in the neighborhood, and all end up fighting over her. 196: Mii, Myself and I: The 4 buy a Wii U, but Patrick gets a little too attached to it, and won't get off. A week later Patrick is in horrible condition and still won't get off. 197: Double Date: Sponegbob and Patrick are jealous that Bob got a date with the girl in episode 195, and will do anything to stop him. So Patrick breaks out the Patricia and goes to the same place Bob is to try and stop him. 198: Doctor Who?: When a random Police Box lands in the living room in the house, SpongeBob and Bob go inside it, but end up stowaways in a time-and-space-travelling device! 199: Sea TV: Patrick pitches a Network company a new channel, along with a preview of the shows. 200: The Bunker (1 Hour Special): When SpongeBob finds out all the horrible musicians of the sea are in a secret organization and plan on blowing up the world, SpongeBob notifies the others and escapes in a Bunker, along with others, to escape the Bombing. With the world blown up, will the people survive? It has been rumored that the show ends after Season 10, with 200 episodes. This has not been confirmed. 201: Nightmare: SpongeBob wakes up to find the previous episode a dream. Category:Spin-Offs Category:Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Poofy Award Winners